Warriors: Into the wild Parody
by whereiswaldo
Summary: the same ol animal adventure story with a new twist . mwhahaha sorry lost the normal but the normal is back


Preamble:  
"So we will carry our plan out as planed then?" Scar asked sitting on the tips of his paws.  
"Yes tomorrow we will attack the unsuspecting mangy beasts. They'll be too shocked to even fight back. And then we'll take over their land and be the greatest Clan of them all. And you know what will happen after that?" Thundertail asked in a growling voice. Scar looked confused, "We'll be happy you moron!"  
"We will?" Scar asked beginning to smile.  
"Well I will but you; you get to continue to suffer. Unless you help in a great way then you will be as happy as the great warriors of above are." Thundertail said a strange look creeping across his face, "And I think I have a use for you..."  
  
Chapter One:  
"Come on Fireheart we don't have all bareleaf you know. We have to catch fish for the clan. It's not everyday the clan leader kits. We have to make this celebration special." Ambereye said nudging her friend lightly. She was anxious to help the clan leader. Fireheart came to.  
"What... What's goin' on?" Fireheart asked shaking his head.  
"Ashface is about to kit. And she requested fish for her birthing dinner" Ambereye said running around Fireheart impatiently.  
"OK don't get a mouse in your claw," Fireheart said following Ambereye out of the small borough.  
The small cats made their way through the brush to the small river. Ambereye sat down at the banks. She stared into the clear blue water watching for fish. Fireheart joined her; as he sat he heard a rustle of leaves. He turned abruptly. He saw a flash of grey dash past. Fireheart pounced. He landed on the mouse. He trapped it with his claws. He bit the large mouse's neck until it stopped moving and fell limp. Fireheart carried his catch to the river bank and set it down next to Ambereye. He offered her some. She gladly ate a small share of the mouse.  
Fireheart licked his lips after finishing off the juicy mouse. He pushed the empty carcass away into the green bush near the river. As he walked back to the banks he saw Ambereye return to the bank two good sized fish in her mouth. She dropped them onto the grass careful not to get them dirty. She looked up at Fireheart, a broad smile on her face.  
"Take these back to camp. Store them carefully so as the kits won't help them self. Make sure none of the kits see you." Ambereye said, "Especially my brother Lightingfur, he is quite a troublemaker."  
Fireheart nodded. He took the fish up in his mouth and began to trot into toward the camp. Ambereye watched him walk away. The sun shone down on his red fur. Ambereye slouched off to the river.  
  
Ambereye heard footsteps on the grass behind her. He turned startled. Fireheart approached carrying a small bundle with him. Ambereye cocked her head.  
"What's that?" Ambereye asked as Fireheart as he set the parcel down. It was wrapped in a large green leaf. It looked as if it might carry a large fish or several small moles. Fireheart took a deep breath. He lay down in the sun basking.  
"Turtletail sent food for our midday meal. He also sent some herbs in case we snag our feet on the river bed," Fireheart said licking his tired paws.  
"Don't get to comfortable Fireheart I caught several fish while you were gone," Ambereye said nodding toward a small stack of fish, "But I suppose I could make the journey this time as long as you get your hide in the river and catch some fish. I'm not doing all the work. Not today. You better have caught half a dozen fish by the time I get back. After I get back we can eat and take a short rest."  
Fireheart nodded standing up. He help Ambereye wrap the fish in a large leaf so she could carry them all. Ambereye made her way back towards the Fireclan's camp. Fireheart set himself gently into the river, he shivered.  
  
Ambereye set the fish on the ground. She looked around making sure no kits had followed her into the grassy hole. She checked to make sure the hole was not visible from the outside. She then walked back to the river. She was surprised to find that Fireheart was not at the river. Ambereye was worried.  
'Where is he?' Ambereye thought to herself. She walked toward the human camps. He wasn't in the first three camps. Ambereye approached the fourth camp. She heard faint mews. Her heart leapt. She jumped up onto the brown fence. She looked down into the miniature forest. She saw Fireheart sitting on the ground next to a pretty female tabby. Ambereye twitched. She jumped down afraid to call out to Fireheart. She heard Fireheart mewing.  
"Krystal I... I think...I think I want to leave the clan?" He said nudging the tabby with his forehead. She mewed back but Ambereye couldn't hear what she had mewed. Ambereye sat shocked. She heard Fireheart's footsteps she hid under a bush. She watched Fireheart trot up to the fence and jump onto it. He purred a goodbye to the tabby.  
Ambereye waited until she was sure that Fireheart was far enough way were he wouldn't smell her following him and so that Krystal would notice her leave. Ambereye ran quickly over to the fence and jumped up and over it. She hurried back to the river. She found Fireheart in the river catching fish. She looked around as she approached the bank. There was a large pile of fish on the grass near the bank. She sat down at the river's edge. Fireheart leapt onto the bank, a large fish wiggling in his mouth. Ambereye laughed as he almost lost hold of the fish.  
"Wow you caught a lot of fish," Ambereye said softly licking her paw nervously.  
"Yeah... Krystal hel..." Fireheart cut himself short, "Practice makes perfect."  
Ambereye's heart almost broke.  
'Why would he want to leave?' Ambereye asked herself as she and Fireheart wrapped the fish in leaves. They caught over twenty more fish each before they went home. They had to make several trips. Taking several hunters along to help.  
At dusk the clan deputy, Turtletail leapt onto the stage-like stump. She cleared her throat. Everyone in the camp (including kits) were all hushed. Every cat turned his or her head to look at the high stump[1].  
"Today is a great day for our clan. Our leader, Ashface will kit tomorrow morn. At least that is what Dapplefur believes. Her kits will then stay with Dapplefur in the nursery. As Ashface is our leader she will not be able to attend her kits at all times. Frostear will take care of her kits while Ashface has to leave camp," Turtletail announced. Ashface was beaming with satisfaction.  
Ravenpelt passed the fish out to the clan. Every cat received one fish. Kits and Apprentices shared within their groups. After the repast the clan filed off to bed. Ambereye followed her friend Goldheart to their cozy modest warren. Ambereye lay herself down gingerly onto her bed of foliage.  
That night Ambereye had nightmares of Fireheart parting the clan. Ambereye woke with a start. Daylight flooded into the den. Ambereye stood up and stretched. The cats around her snored softly. She crept out of the hole vigilant not to wake anyone. She blinked as the sun beamed down on her fur. It warmed her cold body. She sat in the sun her eyes closed.  
Ambereye heard footsteps coming towards her. She sniffed. It was Dapplefur. Ambereye opened her eyes. She saw Dapple fur going into the nursery. Ambereye heard the dries of kits. Not only were they kits but they were newborn kits. Ambereye's heart jumper. Ashface must have had her kit early in the morning, Ambereye said to herself. She stood up and walked over to the nursery[2]. She peered into the small den. Ashface lay on a large bed of leaves; she was licking several small kits that lay around her. They let out soft mews as Dapplefur checked them over. Ambereye counted the kits. There were seven kits. A large litter for a first time mother. Ashface looked towards the den's opening. She saw Ambereye.  
"Come in dear," Ashface said kindly. Ambereye slowly walked ito the nursery. She was careful not to step on any of the kits. Ambereye sat down next to Dapplefur at the back of the nursery. They watched the kits wiggle around trying to find their mother. One kit, a small orange one, wiggled her way over to Ambereye hoping to get milk from her mother. Dapplefur chuckled. She gently picked up the kit and set her over her mother once more. ----------------------- [1] High stump- place of honor. When a clan member wants to make a notice they would go to the stump and clear their throat as to notify the clan they were about to speak so they could be sure every on in the clan would hear the announcement [2] There are two nurseries in the Fireclan camp. A larger one for nursing mothers. And a smaller one for mothers giving birth. 


End file.
